1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, control methods, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique, in which an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) is connected with a web server on a network and an operation screen provided from the web server is displayed on a web browser included in the information processing apparatus, has been known.
In such a case, a web browser in an information processing apparatus requests an operation screen to a Web server. Then, a web application on the web server sends a Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) file, which is for displaying the operation screen on the web browser, to the information processing apparatus, in response to the request from the information processing apparatus. The web browser in the information processing apparatus analyzes the received HTML file, and displays an operation screen based on descriptions in the received HTML file.
Further, when a user inputs an instruction via the operation screen displayed on the web browser, the web browser notifies the input instruction to the web server. A web application on the web server that has received the notification of the instruction executes processing according to the input instruction.
Recently, in a multifunction peripheral (MFP) including a scanner and a printer, there have been MFPs including the aforementioned web browser. Such an MFP displays, using the aforementioned steps, the operation screen provided from the web server on the web browser in the MFP, and accepts various kinds of instructions from a user.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-230244 discusses a technique in which a web server provides an operation screen for inputting instructions for utilizing each function included in the MFP.
More particularly, a user of the MFP inputs an instruction to the MFP via the operation screen displayed on the web browser. In the MFP discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-230244, the web browser in the MFP notifies the input instruction to the web server. The web server that has received the notification requests the MFP to execute various kinds of processing according to the contents of the instruction input by the user.
The MFP that has received the request executes the requested processing. In this way, it becomes unnecessary to store all menu data in the MFP for operating the MFP, and the menu data can be easily changed on the web server.
However, the aforementioned conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-230244 has the following problem. The information processing apparatus according to the aforementioned conventional technique has many functions in general. Thus, a configuration, in which the information apparatus does not realize all of the operation screens on an operation screen displayed on a web browser (hereinafter referred to as a web screen) but realizes a part of the operation screens on an operation screen previously stored in the information apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a native screen), has been considered. Having such a configuration, the information processing apparatus can efficiently realize the web application.
Further, for realizing such a configuration, the web application needs to change a screen displayed on a user interface (UI) of the information processing apparatus from the web screen to another screen (the native screen). For realizing this change, a system in which the information processing apparatus provides a web service for controlling the UI screen, and the web application performs a screen transition by utilizing the web service.
However, in such a system, a user may perform another operation for displaying another screen (for example, a display instruction for a status display screen of a device or a job history screen), while changing to the native screen based on a user operation to the web screen.
In such a case, since a native screen based on the previously operated content is displayed even though the user intentionally performs another operation, the operability is much decreased.